1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to automated image capture systems and in particular to a motorized event capture camera with panoramic capture sequences.
2. Related Art
Photographs and other captured images are widely used to record events, objects, animals, and people. As such, captured images are highly desirable for personal use and for commercial use, especially if the captured image is a high quality image.
Capturing a desired image can be difficult. Environmental conditions such as the amount and color of available light can have negative effects on a photograph or other captured image. In addition, depending on the situation, there may be few vantage points which can be easily, safely, or conveniently used to capture an image. Sometimes, the ideal vantage point may be hazardous or simply inconvenient. For example, few photographers may wish to spend a night in the mountains or a day in the desert to capture an image. Moreover, the object to be captured may move unpredictably. Therefore to capture a desired image of such an object a great deal of time and patience is often required.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.